Draco Malfoy and His Eighth Year
by IntenseShipper
Summary: Draco suffered in his own home and that leads to the worst and the best things that happen to him. Since everyone basically learned nothing, they all go back and do the year over. Will there still more peril and pain for the students of Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing! Entertainment purposes only!

 **Warning** : Some Mature content involved with this book!

 **Tags** : BoyxBoy. BoyxGirl. Character deaths. Suicidal thoughts! Deep depression. Harry was made Head Boy, to his great honour and annoyance from George.

 _ **Dear readers,**_

 _ **I will try to upload as much as possible! Comment suggestions and changes! I absolutely love all feedback! Even criticism! Love ya! ;-)**_

 _ **~Sara Potter**_

* * *

 _Finally,_ thought Draco as he lays in the sun, _the weekend! I don't have any schoolwork to finish._ As soon as he thinks this he feels a sudden weight settle on his chest that confuses him.

"Mr. Malfoy," says Professor McGonagall. She stands over him, blocking the sun from Draco's eyes.

"Yes, Professor," Draco says, wondering why she has a grim expression.

"Follow me," she says and turns on her heel, heading back to the castle.

Draco gets to his feet and follows McGonagall back into the castle and to the headmistress office which is hers now. She sweeps inside and sits behind her desk. Draco takes the seat opposite.

"I brought you here to tell you of a recent, very devastating tragedy. Your parents have lost their lives."

Draco feels like he's fallen off his broom from a hundred feet. "What happened?", he manages to choke out. He can't breathe. It has caused physical pain.

" Your father lost the will to live. He stopped eating. Your mother lost on her own grief, killed herself."

At this, Draco did resolve to tears. He cried silently for a moment. "No, my mum is stronger than that. She wouldn't leave me."

"Your mother wrote you a final letter, " she held out an envelope addressed to, _Mama's little Dragon._ Draco gave a watery chuckle at his nickname.

"Thank you, may I leave?"

McGonagall nodded. Draco left the room as quickly as possible. He just wanted to run from his grief so he ran through the corridors as fast as he could. He eventually found himself on the we of the lake. He couldn't take it! He yelled as loud as he could across the lake. When he ran out of breath, he sank to his knees and slumped to his side, sobbing.

The clouds were dark and Draco didn't know how long he lay there before it started to rain. Draco didn't move, even when it was pouring. He just stayed, following in his own grief.

At some point Draco drifted into sleep. And while he was asleep, someone walked over to him and cast a Hover charm on him. He was floated back into the castle and to the hospital wing.

When Draco woke he didn't know where he was. His head was on a soft pillow and his body covered by a warm blanket. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the most beautiful green he's ever seen starring back. Harry Potter's eyes.

"What the hell happened?," Draco grumbled.

"You fell asleep by the lake and I brought you back here. Oh, and this was in your pocket," Potter handed Draco his letter.

Without hesitation, Draco tore open the letter and began to read:

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I hope you will forgive me for leaving you. I couldn't handle another day in that house. There are to many memories. When I received news of your Father's death, it finally pushed me over the edge. Which has been a long time coming. I want you to move on in life and continue your studies to become a Healer. Find love and build a new family. Don't let anyone tell you who you are. You are my son and I love you. Just know that your father and I are together again and that we love you so very much._

 _All my love,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco couldn't stop the flow of tears running down his face. He let them fall. He didn't care who was on the room. His parents were gone. They were gone! He cluchted the letter to his chest.

Then something - or rather someone - started wipeing his tears from his cheeks. Draco leaned into the touch. He fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Draco wakes again to the sounds of an argument. He keeps his eyes closed.

"Mr. Zambini, Mrs. Parkinson, you must let the boy sleep! He has gone through enough!" Madam Pomfrey yelled at Blaise and Pansy.

"We want to know what's wrong with him!" Pansy shouted.

Draco sat up and pulled the curtains back, "You are really loud."

"Draco!" Blaise raced over and gave Draco a hug, "Are you alright? We were so worried! Why did you fall asleep by the lake, _in the rain!_ " He shoved Draco back into his pillows.

"Hey! I'm sorry, okay? I just needed to be alone," Draco said vaguely.

"It's after hours, go back to your dorms!" Madam Pomfrey. Blaise and Pansy started to argue but were silenced when Headmistress McGonagall stepped into the room.

"Go," she said. They left grumbling 'goodbyes' to Draco. Professor McGonagall walked over to Draco and sat on the chair next to the bed, "Draco, I have assigned the Head Boy and Girl to look after you, along with your friends. I don't have time for argument. Tomorrow you will be escorted to Transfiguration by Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger. Goodnight." And with that she swept from the room. Madam Pomfrey bade Draco goodnight and went to bed.

Draco however had trouble sleeping for he couldn't stop thinking of the hand that wiped his tears the night before. _It was Potter! Stop thinking of him! You still don't stand a chance of being his friend!_ Draco thought. He had wanted to make up with him and try not to be his friend. He needed him more than ever now.

Harry was the only person, other than his mother, that has ever seen him cry. He didn't want it to be known that he was so fragile and broken. Not even Blaise knew, and they were together. Draco doesn't feel like any more than a friend to Blaise anymore. He wants to break it off. He promised himself that he was going to break up with Blaise the following that in mind, he drifted off.

Draco woke that morning, drank a calming potion provided by Madam Pomfrey and dressed. Potter and Granger were standing by the door when he was finished. Granger had his bag on her hand.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said when she held it out for him to take. They gave him shocked looks.

"Your welcome," she said, a little dumbfounded, "Draco."

He smiled at her. She smiled back. Their smiles grew until all three of them were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces.

"Alright," said Harry when they had sobered up, "We should get going."

"Yeah. Hey Harry?" Draco thought it was now or never.

"Did you just call me 'Harry'," Harry inquired

"Just listen," Draco laughed, "Do think we could possibly drop the whole enemy thing and try to be friends? I've tired of all the bickering."

"Sure! That sounds great. And I'll be calling you Draco from now on."

"Okay!" Draco, Harry, and Hermione walked all the way to Transfiguration talking and laughing. Apparently they get along quite well.

"Draco! Over here!" Called Blaise from over where the other Slytherin Eighth years were standing. Draco waved to Harry and Hermione and made his way to Blaise. "What were you talking to them for?"

"I'm friends with them now. But I have something more important to tell you," Draco quickly changed the subject before he could lose his nerve, "I'm not sure we're working out. I'm breaking up with you. "

"Wait, what? We're fine and happy! Why are you saying this!?" Blaise shouted.

"Please, your making a scene. Keep your voice down."

"No! I will not keep my voice down! You are not breaking up with me! You're just depressed! I can help you! Don't do this!" Blaise's eyes were tearing up now.

"No. I've wanted to do this for a while. I just don't feel the same anymore. Don't cry. I'm sorry but it's just not working for me. Bye Blaise," Draco was the first inside the door.

Draco sat at the back of the classroom and watched Pansy sit by Blaise, rubbing his back, shooting a glare or two his way every now and then as Professor McGonagall talked.

"What was all that about?" Harry said as he sat by Draco.

"I broke up with him and now they hate me," Draco said like it didn't matter.

"Well, you still have me and 'Mione. They'll get over it."

"I really won't care if they do or don't. Because like you said, I have you and 'Mione."

Draco and Harry sat there listening to Professor McGonagall occasionally glancing at each other.

When class ended they headed to Charms with Ron and 'Mione. They talked and laughed and joked. Draco stops them after awhile.

"Okay," he says, trying to rid himself of nerves, "I know this was going to come up anyway so I'm just going to come out with it. I'm really sorry for the things I did and said. I know and have known for a while that you guys are cool. I was an arrogant bastard to you. Hermione, I'm sorry for teasing you and making you feel inferior. You really are one of the best Witches of our time. Ron, you might not have a lot of money, but you have a lot of heart. You are a true friend. Harry, I am truly sorry for everything I ever did to you. You are probably the most compassionate person on the plant. Even though I bullied you guys you still forgave me. And even though it might not have seemed like it, you guys were and still are very important to me. Whether it be to tease you to rid myself of stress, which won't happen anymore, or to be my friends and to confide in you. Thanks for always being there."

The Golden Trio stood in complete silence, gaping at him. Ron was first to recover, "Well, I for one believe we have a changed man on our hands!" He said while throwing an arm around Draco's shoulders. It wasn't difficult seeing as Ron was at least two inches taller. Harry and Hermione threw their arms around Draco and they all walked over to Hagrid's where Draco ran away in 'fear' for lack of a better word. He still doesn't like Hippogriffs.

When they were told to get back to the castle before curfew, Draco pulled Harry aside.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd meet me tomorrow in Hogsmeade. I want to talk to you," Draco says, fiddling with the hem of his jumper.

"Ya, sure. I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks?" Harry said. Draco nodded and they walked back to the castle, elbows bumping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Draco entered the Slytherin common room to whispering and glares. He ignored them until someone shouted something obscene about Harry. Draco whipped around so fast people thought he got whiplash.

"What did you say?" Draco glared at everyone until Pansy stepped up.

"I said, 'Harry Potter can go to hell and save you a seat'. What are _you_ gonna do about it, _traitor!"_ Pansy spat at him.

Draco stood there on the verge of tears. "We'll see you there. But I'll be there only after I kill you!" Draco lunged at Pansy. She let out a terrified shriek. Draco's hands wrapped around her neck. "My parents died and you have the nerve to taunt me! I hate all of you!" The tears fell on Pansy's face. Draco let her go. He stormed off to his dorm and sobbed himself to sleep. _

The next morning he got up before anyone was awake. He headed to the Great Hall even though he didn't feel hungry. He met Harry on the way.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"I could ask the- What happened?" Harry stopped them, looking worried. "Who did this? Was it Pansy? Blaise? Some other Slytherin bastard?"

Draco looked at the floor. He didn't want Harry to think that he was weak. He tried to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Draco, come here," Harry lead him onto the bathroom. Draco looked at himself in the mirror. His face was red and puffy and covered in red scratches. Pansy must have done it strong to get him off her. He never noticed. "Sit." Harry pointed at the chair he had conjured.

Draco sat and waited while Harry wet a towel for his face. Once the towel was damp, Harry came back over to Draco and kneeled in front of him. He started to gently drag the towel over his face, soothing the raw skin.

"So, who did it?" Harry asked again.

"You were right, it was Pansy. But she was only defending herself," Harry gave Draco a confused look. "I attacked her. I just lost it. I was just tired," Draco's eyes started streaming tears again. Harry continued to wipe them away. "I didn't want to hurt her. I just- I couldn't take it. I need help Harry. Help me."

Draco begged. He slid off the chair and onto the floor next to Harry.

"It's okay, Draco. I'm here. I'll help you. I'm here." Harry swept Draco into his arms. Draco held tightly to him. Eventually, Draco was able to calm down. They headed to breakfast. Instead of heading to the Slytherin table, Draco let Harry lead him to where Ron and Hermione were sitting at Gryffindor table.

"Bloody hell, what happen, mate?" Ron questioned as he caught sight of Draco's face.

"I still look that bad, do I?" Draco laughed when Ron started to stutter, "It's fine, Ron."

"So, what happened?" 'Mione asks gently.

"Well, I went back to the common room last night and umm…. Pansy said some things and spat at me. I had already had a hard day but that just kind of topped it off. I ended up throwing her to the ground with my hands around her neck. I don't know why I did it. I didn't want to hurt her. I just-" Draco stopped and stared at the doors, jaw clenched, eyes teary.

Everyone suddenly got very quiet. All eyes were on Pansy. Her neck was bruised and she was limping. Draco was overcome with guilt. He turned to Harry and buried his face in his shoulder, tears pricking at his eyes again. Harry ran a hand over Draco's back and started drawing circles there. He laid a hand on his head, trying to calm him.

"Draco, shh, it's okay. I'm here. Shhh. Hey, here eat something. Please, Draco. Don't cry." Harry laid his hand on Draco's face and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Draco finished his oatmeal with tears falling silently from his face, Harry occasionally swiping them away. Harry and Draco left early for Hogsmeade saying they would meet Ron and 'Mione at Honeydukes at one.

They walked in and Draco sat in an empty booth while Harry went to get butterbeers. Draco sat in the booth waiting for Harry when someone slides into the booth in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _ **Harry**_

Harry took the bottles of butterbeer and headed back to where he and Draco were sitting. Before he even got there he knew something wasn't right. When he saw that Draco wasn't there anymore, he hurried over to find him.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Here," Draco's voice came from underneath the table.

"What are you doing under here?" Harry said as he knelt to look.

"I was hiding. Pansy said I was going to be attacked. Do you think I should listen?"

Harry ponders this. "We should take caution but I don't think you'll be attacked in here and _if_ you are, I'll protect you. Come on. You said you wanted to talk."

Draco climbs out from under the table and sits beside Harry instead of in front of him. He takes a butterbeer from Harry and takes a swig before looking Harry straight in the eye.

"I wanted to talk to you about how you felt with being an orphan. You don't have to tell me, I just thought-"

Harry cuts him off. "No it's okay. I just kind of never knew them. I did mourn them, don't get me wrong but it wasn't as difficult." Draco looks desperately at Harry, "But I'll help you. A big reason I was depressed before Hogwarts was that I didn't have any friends. You have me," Harry hurries on, "Ron and 'Mione too." Harry thinks a minute, "And Pansy warned you about being attacked. I say that's pretty friend-like."

"Especially after what I did to her," Draco says glumly.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. We can go over to her at dinner so you can apologize if you want?" Draco's head is lowered as Harry tries and fails to get him to make eye contact.

"Yeah, I want to. Thanks Harry," Draco finally looks up. He a sad smile plays on his lips.

Harry feels a pain in his chest at Draco's sorrow. He pulls him to his chest and kisses the top of his head. They stay like that for a minute until Draco pulls away.

"We should probably go meet Ron and 'Mione now. Let's take the butterbeers though."

Harry laughs and nods. They make their way to Honeydukes but Blaise Zambini steps in their way. Before anyone knew what was happening, Zambini disarms them and two of his Slytherin cronies block their only other ways out.

"Zambini, you need to move," Harry says calmly, guarding Draco from sight, "We have somewhere to be."

"Is that right? Well you'll just have to leave Draco with us. We need to have a chat," says Zambini. He stares at Draco from around Harry. The look in his eyes unsettles Harry.

"No, He goes with me."

"Already replaced me, Drakey? Alright, guess he'll still be with you. Taylor, Roy, take them."

Spells are muttered from behind them and Harry is bound, gagged, and pulled into an alley where they apparate. He still finds the feeling repulsive. Draco follows soon after. Not that Harry can see him. The room is pitch black. Harry hears a thud. A cry of pain.

"Draco! Zambini, keep your slimy hands away from him! Bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Harry shouts.

"Oh, really? I've already memorized his body. I know just where to _press._ "

Harry hears a whimper. Draco doesn't sound like he's in pain. Harry suddenly realizes what's going on. Zambini is going to rape Draco.

"Draco! Leave him alone! You BASTARD! I swear when I get out, your DEAD!"

"When? You won't ever get away. Now, let's lose those bindings. That's better. _Lumos Maxima."_

The room is flooded with light. Harry gasps at the horrific scene before is tied to a bed. Zambini kneels over him. Harry struggles to get free. Then he sees his wand. It's next to him. He gives up hope for trying to get free and strategically crumples to the floor. His fingertips brush his wand. He can't move while the cronies are watching. Harry's blood boils at what happens next.

Zambini slowly takes Draco's shirt off. He runs a hand over the skin. Harry is staring. He looks at the cronies. They're distracted so Harry moves, slowly, an inch towards his wand.

He grasps it.

He quickly Stupefies the cronies. Zambini turns just in time to see Harry's wand emit a bolt of energy. Harry watches him keel over off the bed, crumpling to the floor. Harry races over to Draco.

"Are you okay? God, I ought to kill him right here and now!" Harry helped Draco sit up. He snatches Draco's shirt from the floor and slips it around Draco's shoulders. Harry is at a loss of words. Draco pulls his shirt on and tries to button it but his hands shake to much.

"Can you help me?" He asks Harry.

"Sure. Always," he looked Draco in the eyes, then turned his attention to the buttons.

Once Draco was calmed down, Harry memorized the room so he could disapparate back with the authorities.

"Ready?" He asked Draco. He nodded. Harry held out his arm for Draco and he clung to it. They disapparated.

 _ **Draco**_

It was a week after Draco was attacked and he felt brave enough to go to the Slytherin table. Harry accompanies him, of course. They reach the table and the Great Hall is taken by silence. Professor McGonagall even stands up.

"Pansy, I wanted to say that I am deeply sorry for what I did and that you have every reason to hate me. I regretted it from the moment I walked away. I hope you find it in yourself just a little bit forgiveness and I know I don't deserve it but," Draco is tearing up now, "You're one of best friends and-"

Pansy stands from her seat and everyone tenses but she only wraps her arms around Draco. "I know Dray, I'm sorry, too. I missed you." Draco hugs her back. "And I tried to warn you about Blaise, I didn't want that to happen." She's crying now, too.

"I'm just glad Harry was there. If not…"

"I'll see you later, Draco." Harry says. He watched with a warm smile on his lips, "Oh, and, I told you so." He walks away snickering.

"Bloody prat," Draco says fondly looking after the Gryffindor.

"Sit! I have so much to catch you up on." Pansy makes the Slytherins to her right move over so Draco can sit by her. Draco smiles to himself. It's great to be back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _ **Draco**_

Draco walks as quietly as he can, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle just behind him.

They're lurking behind the Golden Trio. Harry is talking to Ron and 'Mione looking very much distressed.

"Do I real-" Draco starts, still whispering.

"Yes. You do. Now, go!" Crabbe says. He's smiling mischievously. The glint in his eye scares Draco a little. Not fear, more like nerves.

The three Slytherins stop and look around the corner as Draco makes his may over to Harry. Before he can lose his nerve, he grabs Harry's shoulder and spins him around. He looks startled but Draco hurries forward. He tilts his head and their lips meet.

Harry let's out a surprised squeak but quickly recovers and lets his hands snake around Draco's waist. They melt into the kiss. Draco is relieved that Harry didn't pull away. He actually does one better. Harry switches their positions so that Draco is pinned to the wall.

Draco hears snickering and remembers where they are. Apparently, Harry did to. They pull away to stare into the each other's eyes. Their faces break into grins, Draco's shy, Harry's ecstatic.

"Get a room!" Ron groaned, "Really! Why are you two so blind! Everyone _knew_ you were going to end up together, except _you_!"

Ron let's out a pained yelp.

"Shut it, Ronald!" Pansy's voice is fierce.

Harry grabs Draco's hand and pulls him up the stairs. They hear Hermione shout behind them, "Be safe!"

Harry and Draco race up the stairs, laughing so hard that tears fall from their eyes. A couple of people shout as they go by. Draco can hear them but he doesn't know who said what.

"Congrats!"

"Finally!"

"Aww, so cute!"

"Weren't you enemies?"

"Not anymore, obviously!"

"Who would have thought?"

"Draco was supposed to mine!"

"Yeah, right!" Draco yelled at that.

Suddenly, Harry stopped. They were in front of the Room of Requirement. _Oh,_ Draco thought, _I like this idea._ Harry pulled him through the door and into a beautiful bedroom. It had a fire place with a cozy little love seat. The bed was nice, too. It had a dark green and silver spread and pillows and the frame was some sort of dark wood.

"It's wonderful. Just," Draco struggled for the word, "wow!"

"Yeah," Harry says. He takes Draco's hands again- having let go so Draco could explore the room- and lead him to the love seat by the fire. Harry sits and pulls Draco into his lap, a knee on either side of him. Harry smiles at Draco who smiles back. They lean in and their lips slot together.

The kiss is soft and meaningful. Draco trying hard to convey all of his pent up emotions into the kiss. Draco's hips dipped and the contact made both boys groan.

"Fuck. What was that?" Harry asks. He's never done more than kiss a person before.

"That was our erections rubbing together." Draco rolls his hips again. A moan escapes his lips, "Now, stop talking."

Draco starts kissing down Harry's jaw.

"Wait. I um… I've never…" He trails off, embarrassed.

"S'okay. If I do anything you don't want me to, tell me, okay?"

Harry nods. Draco goes back to Harry's jaw. Starting at his lips, Draco kisses a trail along Harry's jaw and behind his ear. Draco kissed the sensitive skin and licked at it. Harry shuddered in pleasure. Draco licked a line down Harry's neck and stopped to give an experimental nip. Harry's breathing hitched and he clung to Draco. Draco nipped and sucked at Harry's skin, giving him a mark. Then Draco remembered. He pulled away from the embrace.

"What is it, babe?" Harry already considered them as a couple. Draco's heart leaped, and then sink even lower than before.

"I have to go," Draco said standing up and straightening his clothes.

"What? Tell me what's wrong? What did I do?" Harry is trying to block him from leaving. A pang of guilt runs through Draco _. He shouldn't be with a Death Eater,_ Draco thought, _He deserves better._

"You didn't do anything. It's my fault. I should never have done this. It really is me, Harry. You deserve better than a Death Eater," Draco leaves a heartbroken Harry Potter in the middle of the Room of Requirement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _ **Draco**_

Draco avoided all gazes as he walks back to Slytherin common room. He finally reaches the passage and says the password. The wall slides out of his way and Pansy races forward to get all the details.

"What happened? Did you just make out or was there more? Don't skip-" Pansy continues her rant as Draco tries in vain to stop her.

"Pans-"

"out on me now. We're friends again. Was he any good?"

Finally Draco had had enough, "PANSY!"

She stops abruptly, "What?"

"We didn't do anything," tears prick his eyes, "And we never will. Now, can you _please_ stop? I don't want to talk about it." Draco storms off to his dorm and throws himself on his bed. He sobs wretched heartbroken sobs. He ignores Crabbe as he tries to calm Draco through the door.

He stays like that all night, getting no sleep at all.

Draco is taken from the room by Pansy the next morning. Draco doesn't protest. He feels numb.

When Draco realizes they're going to the Great Hall, he tells Pansy he needs the lou. He got to the bathroom just in time before his tears started rolling. He took out his wand.

 _What are you thinking,_ he reasoned with himself, _you don't want this, do you?_ He ponders this. _Yes, very much so,_ he decides. He conjures a blade and holds it firmly in his left hand. He tests the edge with his thumb.

He holds his right wrist out and drags the blade horizontally. He just wants to bleed, not die.

 _Maybe I should die. It would lift a burden off everyone's shoulders._

His thoughts are interrupted by a splatter of blood in the sink. He doesn't see enough. He cuts again. And again and again, following previous scars until his arm has more than twenty cuts at least.

He sits down and continues to bleed from the cuts. His thoughts wander back to suicide. The more he thinks about it, the more it appeals to him.

Bang!

The door to the bathroom slams shut.

"Draco! What did you do!"

Draco is so startled that he doesn't even bother to hide his wrist. Harry strides over, taking Draco's wrist and healing it quickly. Harry looks him over again to make sure he hasn't done anything else. His eyes are blurry when he looks up again.

"Draco…" Harry can't find the right words. "How long have you…" He trails off.

"Since before Halloween in Sixth year." Draco says bleakly.

"What! Oh my god, Draco. Who else knows?"

"That's the funny thing. You. You, my mother and Pansy are the only ones whose ever seen me cry. Now you and my mum are the only ones who knows that I cut!" He sounds more hysterical by the second.

Harry doesn't say a word, just pulls Draco to his chest and let's him soak his robes with tears. Harry cleans the floor and themselves of blood and leans back against the wall.

After Draco sobers up, they look at each other.

"I don't think of you as a Death Water anymore. You are Draco, _my_ Draco. And I am never letting you go." He takes Draco's chin gently and tilts his head so he can kiss him. Their lips meet and mold together. Draco slides his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Granted!

Their tongues battle for dominance but eventually Harry wins. Somehow, Draco ends up in Harry's lap, straddling his sits a little straighter and the contact makes them gasp into the other's mouth.

Bang!

"Oh! Sorry!" Shouts Hermione as she covers her eyes.

"What! Oh, come on Harry!" Ron follows.

"Can't you do this in private?" Pansy says in a bored tone.

"It was, until you showed up," Harry retorts.

Draco just stands there, hoping against hope that Harry doesn't say anything.

"Can I look now? Have you gotten up?" Hermione says from the door. Everyone laughs and we all go eat breakfast.

 _Later, in the RoR_

"Harry!" Laughs Draco as Harry nuzzles his neck with his nose.

They had just made out on the loveseat and were snuggled up to each other, both very content with this arrangement.

"So, what are we?" Harry asks. He sits with his back to the armrest, Draco cuddling into his side.

"Boyfriends, obviously! We are not going to hide. My father might not like it. I don't even think he knows I'm gay. Actually, you, Pansy, my mum, Ron and Hermione are the only ones that know. Guess I'm coming out." Draco traces the muggle tattoo of the Hungarian Horntail on Harry's chest. He laughs, "I guess Ginny wasn't lying."

"Yeah, she was. I got the idea from her." They laugh. Draco slips into a peaceful sleep, Harry not far behind.


End file.
